¿Quién?
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Los tres aspirantes de caballero Kannon, Saga y Aiorios viviran un aventura que los remontaran a una guerra santa que no les corresponderia luchar, pero que les enseñara que tan dificil sera su vida como caballeros.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿QUIÉN?_**

**¿Quién les dará una caricia en las mañanas?**

**Y un beso al despertar, y los abrazara**

Dos pequeños hermosos, tan bellos con rasgos perfectos estaban mirando aquellas viejas ruinas, contrastaban en esa imagen tan débiles y tan inocentes, con ropas que demostraban su estirpe y una pequeña maleta, el futuro es muy incierto, pero siempre debe haber ¿alguien? o ¿algo que proteja? a dos jóvenes almas...

Nunca nos separaremos hermano.-dijo uno de ellos.

Nunca te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, nadie ni nada nos podrá separar.-y se dieron un tierno abrazo...los esfuerzos se tenían que hacer presente en cada momento, nunca un error podría ser tan fatal.

El solo esta brillando de una manera muy hermosa.-dijo uno de los gemelos.

Brilla por nuestro porvenir.-expreso el otro, entraron en medio de las ruinas.

**_¿Quién les dirá que el desayuno esta en la mesa?_**

_**Que se hizo tarde ya, que tienen que estudiar.**_

¡A entrenar! niñitos mimados.-gritaba un hombre, a los dos pequeños, ambos corrían.

Si señor-ambos corrían.

¡MÁS RÁPIDO!-les ordenaban.

Si señor.-no estaban acostumbrados a hacer ejercicios tan fuertes...ambos solo tenían 6 años.

Eres muy duro con ellos Tristan.-dijo una voz.

No te metas Cristal, buenos aprendices me dio el maestro dos niñitos mimados, no pueden correr ni si quiera.-respondió

Tristan-recrimino Cristal, los pequeños se caen, ya estaban exhaustos...

Ya vete.-ordeno Tristan.

¡SI serán inútiles!-les da un latigazo. las lágrimas de ellos querían salir a flote, pero no lo podían hacer debían de volverse fuertes para demostrar que no necesitaban de nadie más solo de ellos, en realidad solo se tenían a ellos, ambos se ayudan para levantarse y este se acerca y tira una patada que les golpea el estomago, era la fuerza de un toro, provocando que estos dos caigan al suelo y les propina más latigazos que tal vez no serían capaces de soportar, pero muchas veces ese golpes no eran comparados con otros que lastiman mucho mas y causan heridas que ni si quiera el tiempo puede borrar.

_**Recordó Tristan:**_

¡Pero maestro!-remilgaban un hombre de cabello rojo sangre, piel quemada por el sol y en sus ojos se reflejaba su altanería.

Lo tienes que hacer Tristan, además tu eras el que me pedía nuevos aprendices.-dijo el Gran Patriarca, que tenía a su lado a los dos pequeños, que lucían firmes y seguros de si mismos.-Pues aquí los tienes además ellos mismo me han pedido que los acepte como aspirantes, que ellos son capaces de hacer todo lo que se proponen.

A leguas se ven que son unos mocosos mimados.-dijo Tristan

Lo tienes que hacer y es mi ultima palabra Tristan.-afirmo el hombre, se tubo que llevar a los mocosos como el decía, los entro a una especie de desván...

¡Hay se quedaran!-les grito.- ¡NO QUIERO NI UN RUIDO! SI ME MOLESTAN LE IRA MUYY MAL

No te preocupes hermano.-dijo Saga.

No nunca lo haré si estamos los dos juntos.-afirmo Kanon.

**En una enorme Mansión, se celebra una...**

Coronas de flores adornaban la casa, parecía que había un enorme festín.

¿Estas seguro?-pregunto un hombre sorprendido

Si se han marchado, ahora el que debe estar muy feliz debe ser "ya sabes"-afirmo un hombre de cabello blanco.

Si, que suerte al perderse los mocosos y el viejo ya estiro la pata-respondió un hombre.

¡Bravo! vivan los novios.-grito una mujer de unos 45 años, de baja estatura y sonrisa bobalicona, con un traje color uva.

La farsa comienza.-se dijeron, la fiesta de le boda daba comienzo, exquisita comida...

Un gruñido se oyó en el estomago de los pequeños...

jijiji hermano tengo hambre.-dijo Saga, mientras curaba las heridas de su hermano.

jijijiji yo también.-expreso Kannon, le sonrió a Saga.

El exquisito vino rodeaban todas la mesa, nadie parecía preocuparse por la ausencia de dos niños, ambos hermosos y adorados aparentemente por todos, pero ahora ni si quiera eran recordados...por nadie.

Muchas felicidades.-le decían a la pareja.

Gracias, gracias.-la mujer llamada Greshia, tan hermosa era la mujer estaba espléndida con su vestido blanco, comiendo y bebiendo.

Mama.-dijo Saga, ambos pequeños habían caído dormidos, con hambre y dolor, pero no el del cuerpo que es fácil de curar sino el del alma.

¿Ya ni si quiera te acuerdas de nosotros?-se pregunto Kannon entre sueños.

Días pasaban y la joven pareja de esposos despilfarraba el dinero en caprichos tan absurdos...

Me gusta este caballo lo agregare a mi escuadra.-decía el hombre

Disculpe señora le podemos mostrar unos hermosos ponis que sus hijos los adoraran.-dijo el vendedor de caballos.

Yo no tengo hijos.-respondió secamente la mujer.

Es cierto, pero espero que pronto podamos tener uno.-dijo el Yoir, el esposo de ella.

**Notas; **

Esta es la re-edición del fic; corrección de ortografía y un poco de redacción.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fic por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo, después de la re-edición del fic subiere ya el capitulo nueve.

Todos los derechos sobre Saint Seiya le pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÌTULO 2 Cuando te fuiste**_

**_¿Quién va decirles que mamá debió quedarse?_**

_**Que papá debió afrontar la realidad**_

MUEVANSE MOCOSOS.-gritaban ya los pequeños ya se habían acostumbrados a los tratos de ese hombre...

Saga.-dijo Kannon, ambos habían crecido un poco

Kannon.-respondió Saga.

Buenos días.-saludo un hombre robusto.

Otra vez a interrumpir.-expreso con molestia Tristan.

Tienes unos aprendices muy listos, apenas llevan aquí un año y ya tiene la velocidad de una atleta profesional.-expreso el caballero de Flor de Loto

Pues a mi se me hacen los más idiotas.-exclamo con molestia.

Yo que diera, por unos aprendices como ellos-dice este Ham caballero de Flor de Loto.

Te los regalaría, pero aun me deben mucho y se las cobrare una por una.-dijo Tristan.

"Pobres pequeños, si son muy dedicados a su entrenamiento y Tristan que no lo ve"-pensó Ham.

Lagarte que nos distraes.-dijo Tristan.

¡Adiós! pequeños y sigan así serán unos excelentes caballeros.-grito Ham alegre.

Lo oíste Kannon.-sonrió feliz Saga, muchas veces una simple palabra te puede hacer tan feliz, tenían ya un año en el santuario, no habían llegando muchos aprendices de caballeros tal vez unos tres o cuatro, y quizás alguna amazona.

¡Si hermano! Seremos unos excelentes caballeros.-afirmo feliz Kannon.-Los mejores nadie nos podrá superar.

SIGAMOS corriendo, sino el señor Tristan...ya sabes.-expreso con cara escalofrió imaginándoselo.

¡Si!-afirmo Kannon, siguieron corriendo hasta que fue la hora del desayuno, todos se reunían en el comedor del Patriarca, por primera vez en el año que llevaban viviendo en el santuario que irían.

Y si comportan no quiero pasar vergüenzas por Uds. dos.-dijo Tristan.

Si señor.-afirmaron los pequeños, entraron al enorme comedor, hacia tiempo que no entraban a un comedor tan lujo, al dejar su casa, aquella casa tan imponente, que ambos compartían con sus ¿padres? si a esos dos se les puede llamar padres el señor Shadir había llevado a casa de su abuelo a Kannon y la señora Greshia había sido la que llevo a Saga.

_Años atrás:_

Pronto llegaremos con tu abuelo.-dijo un hombre que lucía muy atractivo, con su larga caballera negra y ojos azules, el se había llevado a Kannon al mediterráneo y su mama se había quedado en casa con su hermano Saga y ahora emprenderían un viaje a América un viaje de familia.

¿Papa por qué venimos con los abuelos? No es que no quiera ver a los abuelos-pregunto el niño.-No tendríamos que irnos ya al muelle para tomar el barco, lo podemos perder.

Primero no me digas papa, me tienes que decir Señor Padre, tienes que aprender modales Kannon.-dijo molesto.-Además quien eres tú para cuestionarme.

Si señor Padre.-unas lágrimas querían salir del pequeño, pero se contenía no quería hacer enfadar a su padre, él lo admiraba mucho y debía comportarse tal y como su padre lo marcaba solo así se ganaría su cariño.

Ya llegamos señor Shadir.-dice el mozo y se bajan.

Baja el equipaje de Kannon, apresúrate.-le gritó al mozo, Kannon no lo había oído el ya había corrido a ver a su abuelo, a platicarle que emprendería un viaje con su padre y su mama y su hermano.

Pero señor el señoriíto Kannon-tartamudeaba el mozo.

Muévete.-ordeno mientras entraba a la Mansión.

Shadir, no te remuerde la conciencia dejarlo aquí.-expreso una tierna voz de mujer.

¿Madre por qué? se queda con Uds. no lo dejo con ningún extraño, además él me interrumpiría tengo negocios que atender y no puedo cuidar al mocoso, después de que los terminaré vendré por él y le comprare lo que desea a mi pequeño.-dijo Shadir.

Pero Shadir, es tu hijo los años más bellos que pasa uno con los hijos son cuando son pequeños, el cariño no se compra con dinero.-reprocho su madre.

Aquí te lo dejo, despídeme de mi padre, que ya voy retrasado para tomar el barco.-se sube al carruaje.

¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! Mi abuelo compro un nuevo tren-gritaba emocionado Kannon de cinco años.

Ven Kannon vamos a jugar con el tren que compro tu abuelo.-dijo la señora.

¿Papa? ¿Donde esta papa?-pregunta el niño nervioso, cuando corrió a si la entrada de la casa y vio sus maletas hay y el carruaje de su padre alejarse.

Señor el señoriíto esta llorando.-expreso el mozo viendo al niño en la puerta.

¿Así?-dijo con desden.

PAPA NOOO TE VAYAS LLEVAME LO PROMETISTE, QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS.-Grito Kannon mientras corría para tratar de alcanzar el carruaje, pero fue inútil, por que ya no podría

_**Que esa calle donde pasan**_

_**Cada fría madrugada es su hogar**_

El niño lloro como nunca, el cariño de su abuela que estaba hay con él, lo reconfortaba un poco, lo habían dejado solo, se habían ido con Saga dejándolo a él, su amados padres y su querido hermano...

¡Ya llegamos estarás contento!-gritaba una mujer en la casa.

Si, ¡Kannon! ¡Kannon!-gritaba un pequeño, corrió a la planta alta de la mansión.

¡Mocoso insolente!-dice bastante molesta la mujer.

Tu también Greshia.-reprocho un hombre.

Yo también, que ese mocoso de Saga me tiene harta, cuando llegamos al barco y se encontró con Shadir y le dijo que Kannon no iría al viaje, hizo tremendo escándalo, para venir por él.-dijo Greshia

Se quieren que no lo puedes comprender.-dijo el señor Bryan.

Saga tenía que irse a la Escuela militar este viaje era para llevarlo a la escuela, pero ahora se queda aquí si tanto quiere a su hermano le agradara la idea, esta arruinando su futuro.-expreso la mujer mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la boca.

¿Escuela militar? ¡ESTAS LOCA! ES SOLO UN NIÑO Y NO ESTA AURRINANDO SU FUTURO EL PUEDE INGRESAR SI ASI LO DESEA DENTRO DE ALGUNOS AÑOS MÀS DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO, solo si es su deseo-le cuestiona el abuelo.

Un niño, pero que van a decir de mi es muy difícil que acepten alguien en esa escuela, tuvimos que mover todas nuestras influencias, el hijo de los Romanon entro de su misma edad y no le paso nada, ahora que va a pensar de mi que mis hijos son unos inútiles y Shadir iba a ver unos amigos para que aceptaran a Kannon en la escuela de de Muller de Ciencias y Artes plásticas, esperamos que este no sea como su hermano, y tenga talento ya que el otro nada.-dijo ella y por ultimo agrego.-Vamos a ser el hazme reír.

¡Un niño en la militar y el otro en artes plásticas! ESTAN LOCOS, lárgate de aquí esos niños se quedan a mi custodia vete y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa.-grita el señor.

Me libras de una carga, nos vemos y dile a Saga que se olvide que tiene madre que para mi fue un error y que decir de Kannon ni si quiera me importa.-dijo la señora y se fue sin el menor remordimiento.

Lárgate.-la corría, trataba de tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible, como les había dado la vida hijos a esas personas.

Vete de aquí.-dijo una tercera voz.

¿Corres a tu propia hija? de una casa que no es tuya.-respondió Greshia

Lárgate, aunque esta casa no sea mía, te desconozco como mi hija vete.-le grito el señor.

Me voy, pero después hablamos padre.-dice Greshia, marcha.

¿En qué me equivoque?-se pregunto el señor Laynot.

En lo mismo que nosotros nos equivocamos con Shadir, ve vamos a ver a los pequeños.-dijo Bryan.

_**En el cuarto:**_

¿Abuelita están aquí?-preguntaban Saga.

Si estamos aquí pasa Saga-dijo la hermosa señora

Hermano.-dijo temeroso.

Hermano.-corrió a la cama y lo abrazo, la abuelo los abrazo.

¿Abuelita tú si nos quieres?-preguntaron los dos.

Mucho su abuelo y yo los queremos mucho-y le da dos tiernos besos en la mejilla.

Nosotros también abuelita.-se le aferran y comienzan a llorar.

**_¿Quien les dirá que no es su culpa tanta soledad?_**

_**Que estar muriéndose de hambre no es casualidad**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÌTULO 3: MIS ABUELOS UN CARIÑO SINCERO **_

**_¿Quién sanara tantas heridas en su corazón?_**

**_¿Quién les hará la promesa de un mundo mejor?_**

¡Abuelita!-grito Kannon.

¿Si Kannon?-pregunto la señora mientras pintaba la montañas hermosas que se veían a través de la ventana.

¿Cómo sabes que soy yo abuelita?-pregunto Kannon, que vestía unos pequeños short y una playera.

Por que tú cosmos es muy diferente al de Saga, cada uno tiene una calidez, una fuerza que los hace únicos.-dice la señora Moorín mientras seguía pintando, con una sonrisa

¿Abuelita qué es el cosmos?-pregunto esta vez Saga que llego después de su hermano, ambos se sentaron en el piso.

Es la energía que cada persona tiene, pero que solo unos cuantos saben explotar.-la paz que la señora emanaba era impresionante, de repente, apareció el sistemas solar.-Solo los llamados caballeros que están destinados a proteger a la tierra de la maldad, desde tiempos ancestrales, ha defendido a este nuestro hogar de la ambición de seres despiadados al servicio del mal, estando a la luz de Atenea la Diosa de la sabiduría...

Los niños observaban sorprendidos...

Su abuelo y yo hemos nacido bajo el signo de Geminis, al igual que mis dos pequeños corazones, nosotros ya estuvimos al servicio de la humanidad-dijo la señora.

¿Nosotros podemos ser caballeros al servicio de Atenea?-Pregunto Saga

Claro que si-afirmo tocándole la mejilla a ambos.-Ambos serán los caballeros más fuertes que jamás hayan existido...

Eso yo también lo creo.-expreso Ryan.

Abuelo.-dice sorprendido Saga

Si serán los caballeros más fuertes de la historia.-dijo el abuelo Tom Laynot, padre se su madre.

Veniste a visitarnos abuelo Tom.-sonrió feliz Kannon.

¡Si! no se libraran de mi tan fácil.-abrazo a los dos pequeños, eran tan felices, y luego empezaron a correr alrededor del cuarto.

_**Que era más fácil ignorarlos**_

_**En cada calle cada esquina que los vemos**_

Padre Nuestro-el silencio lúgubre, solo era interrumpido por los rezos del eterno descansó de una alma, que había amado y había.

Abuelita-sollozaban unos niños...de hermosos ojos.-Te lo juramos abuelita nos convertiremos en caballeros de al servicio de Atenea.

Si abuelita, lo seremos.-se aferraron a ese féretro, donde descansaba un cuerpo ya sin vida de alguien, que le hacia falta mucho a esos niños.

Mi vida.-dijo Ryan, que lucía muy demacrado, ya no tenía la vida de antes, se había ido una mujer, la mujer de su vida, ahora el tenía que luchar por esos dos niños, Tom y él eran lo único que le quedaban a sus nietos, ambos habían guardado la esperanza de que sus padres regresaran, que no tuviera ese corazón tan frió para dejarlo, pero no fue así, al contrario ambos se habían divorciado, dos meses después de haber dejado a los pequeños, y parecían muy feliz...como alguien puede darle hijos a quien no se lo merece.

Saga y Kannon, recordaron aquel día próximo a su cumpleaños:

¿Qué quieren comer señoriítos?-pregunto una joven mujer.

¡Yo quiero! pastel de chocolate.-respondió Saga

¡Yo quiero! pastel de limón.-respondió Kannon

¡Pastel! de chocolate.-Saga

¡Pastel! de limón.-alego Kannon

No mejor pastel de fresa.-dijo una voz traviesa.

¡Abuela!-recriminaron los pequeños

¿Qué? yo tengo antojo.-dijo la abuela Moorín, corrieron a abrazar a su abuela.

Hay abuelita.-dijo Saga.

Si abuelita, hoy pastel de fresa, pero mañana pastel de limón.-respondió Kannon.

No mañana pastel de chocolate.-dijo Saga

Haré tres pasteles señora.-rió la jovencita.

¡Muy bien!-respondió la señora, ellos jugaban en el pasto con su abuela, ella si quiera hermosa su alma lo era quería mucho a eso dos pequeños.

Estar hay con esas personas falsas que decía te acompaño en tu dolor, esa es una enorme mentira, ¿Cómo pueden saber ellos el dolor que se siente? ¿Cómo saber? Cuanto se necesita de esa persona, su risa, escuchar sus consejos...

Lo sentimos mucho en verdad.-se acercaban siempre a decir.

¡LARGENSE DE AQUÍ! NINGUNO EN VERDAD LO SIENTE LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO.-grito Kannon.

¡NINGUNO AMABA A MI ABUELA! LARGO DE AQUÍ FARSANTES, QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIEREN ES QUEDAR BIEN.-Saga ya estaba harto de tanta hipocresía por parte de todos ellos, su abuela, su amada abuela Moorín, ya no estaba esas palabras de lo sentimos no le devolverían a su abuelita.

Pero que niños tan mal educados.-se murmuraban.

Mientras más recuerdos volvían a la mente de aquellos que lloran la perdida del ser querido.

Los cuatro, Moorín, Ryan, Saga y Kannon en un día junto al lago:

Abuelita mira lo que te traje.-Saga le había traído un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, y en recompensa su abuela le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de ella.

Es un hermoso regalo Saga.-le expreso, Saga se sintió muy contento.

Algún día abuelita, te daré el mundo entero.-expreso Saga.

Con que siempre me tengas en tu corazón, es más que suficiente para mi.-le acaricio el cabello.

Siempre te tendré en mi corazón.-y se acostó en el regazo, quedando profundamente dormido, por la melodiosa voz de Moorín mientras cantaba.

¿Por qué tú no fuiste mi madre?- pregunto en susurros Saga.

Aunque no lo sea, te quiero como tal.-le responde

Te quiero mucho abuelita...

Ryan y Kannon estaba en la orilla del lago.

Abuelito, el mar es hermoso.-dijo Kannon.

Si es muy hermoso, es la casa del Dios Poseidón.-afirmo el anciano.

¿El Dios Poseidón?-pregunto este.

Si el que cuida lo mares, que son su dominio, cada cosa tiene su protector.-dijo Ryan.

Como mi abuelita y tú nos protegen a Saga y a mi.-sonrió este.

Cierto.-lo cargo, y le dio vueltas en el aire...

wiiiii wiiii-sonreía Kannon.-Te quiero mucho abuelito

Siempre los protegeremos.-dijo Ryan y fuero a donde estaban Saga y Moorín

_**En el funeral:**_

Los niños no se separan del féretro, al igual que Ryan...

Al fin descansa en paz.-dijo una voz.

Tu madre te llamo.-dijo con rencor Ryan.

Creí que era otros de sus chantajes, para que viniera a verlos.-dijo Shadir sin el más mínimo remordimiento de conciencia.

Tu madre nunca te chantajeaba.-dijo Ryan.

No, siempre me escribía cartas para que viniera a ver como estaban mi hijos, si no los aguantaban me lo hubiera dicho, no haber hecho tanto escándalo.-expreso Shadir.

Tu madre amaba a tus hijos, yo le prohibí que te volviera a hablar, pero no lo hizo siempre rezando por ti, por tu bienestar, y vete de nuestra casa, la casa de Saga y Kannon y mí, no me hagas que te saque a la fuerza.-expreso Ryan.

Vete de aquí.-dijo una voz pequeña con un rencor enorme, como se atrevió a hablar mal de su amada abuelita, como se atrevía.

Si lárgate de aquí.-ordena otra, que estaba apunto de estallar.

Saga, Kannon.-dice Shadir, la cosmos energía de los pequeños, estallo por primera vez, se sentía una tristeza enorme por la perdida de ella y un enorme coraje, por la actitud de su padre, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, por una fuerte energía... a su abuelo ni si quiera lo toco.

Nunca más se te ocurra hablar mal de ella-expreso Saga con odio, con una mirada que había dejado de ser calidad para convertirse en una fría sin más sentimientos que odio

Nunca más.-afirmo Kannon, que esa mirada que parecía solo igualarse a la tranquilidad del mar había desaparecido y ahora estos parecían la furia del agua reflejados en ellos.

**_¿Quién les regresa la alegría?_**

_**Que se aleja cada día dime por favor**_

_**Si serás tu o seré yo**_

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron mensaje que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este fic a todos ellos muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4: DECISIONES QUE MARCAN**_

Ya no estaba con ellos, y nunca más estaría cumplirían la promesa que hicieron se convertirían en caballeros al servicio de Atenea.

La casa se siente muy sola.-expreso Saga triste

Sin nuestra abuelita.-dijo Kannon.

Sin Moorín.-expreso Ryan entrando al cuarto de los pequeños.

Señorítos y señor Ryan, ya esta la comida lista.-dijo la sirvienta.

Vamos-se lo llevo la casa lucía más enorme de lo normal.

Vamos emprender un viaje lo necesitamos.-expreso Ryan.

Esta bien abuelo-afirmaron los pequeños.

Será por el mar, a ver si el mar nos brinda un poco de la paz que tanto necesitamos, mañana partimos.-dijo Ryan, mientras comían el silencio era muy incomodo, en una casa que siempre desbordaba alegría

Después nos puedes llevar a Grecia.-expreso Saga.

¿A Grecia?-pregunto Ryan.

Si abuelita nos había prometido llevarnos.-dijo Saga.

Esta bien, una promesa de Moorín, es una promesa mía.-afirmo el venerable anciano, a la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, sería un viaje, para buscar paz y tranquilidad, los tres ya estaban en el barco...por que después de ese viaje sus caminos se separarían y solo se reunirían para ver cumplida una promesa, que marcaría su vida.

Yo me quedo aquí un rato-expreso Kannon, que quería ver las estrellas en la cubierta, el mar le daba mucha paz-

Esta bien, yo me iré a dormir.-dijo Saga que lucia muy cansado.

Yo me quedo contigo Kannon-expreso Ryan dulcemente y le da un beso en la frente a Saga y este se marcha.

Gracias abuelito.-respondió Kannon, Ryan le acaricia tiernamente el cabello.

_**¿Quién prendera la lamparita por la noche?**_

_**Para hacerles saber**_

Cuando Saga llego a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama abrazado de una fotografía de su abuela...

¿Por qué te fuiste?-se quedo murmurando antes de dormir, cuando empezó a soñar.

Nunca me he ido-Moorín lo abrazaba, tenía un hermoso resplandor dorado, podían verse las estrellas las constelaciones que se formaban.

Déjame quedarme aquí contigo abuelita, déjame hacerlo-le suplico.

No lo puedes hacer ya que tu tienes mucho que hacer en la tierra, te queda mucho por vivir, yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y de Kannon pase lo que pase, por que se que su corazón es puro y limpio-dijo Moorín mientras le cantaba una canción.

Te quiero mucho.-él abrazo más fuerte su abuela.

¿En verdad se quieren convertir en caballeros? que no es solo algo pasajero... por que pueden ser lo que desean, abogado arquitectos, todo, dímelo desde el fondo de tu corazón.-expreso Moorín, emanaba un hermoso resplandor dorado.

Lo deseamos Kannon y yo con toda el alma, es algo que los queremos hacer.-expreso Saga.

¿Por qué deseas eso Saga? Dímelo-pregunto Moorín.- ¿Por qué deseas ser caballero?

Por qué deseo cuidar a las personas, y se que estando al lado de Atenea lo haré, deseo tanto poder servir poder crear un mejor mundo, donde las personas puedan ser felices, tanto como los fui yo contigo abuelita, como lo fueron Kannon y mi abuelito Ryan.-expreso él, la constelación de Geminis apareció detrás de Moorín y comenzó a desprender una energía que solo ocurría cuando...ella se sintió una enorme alegría.

Cuando vayan a Grecia, pregunta por Shion de Aries y díganle su enorme deseo que tiene de convertirse en caballeros al servicio de Atenea-dijo Moorín.

Si-Saga escuchaba atento.

El los ayudara.-sonrió melancólica Moorín.

Si abuelita.-afirmo el pequeño peliazul.

Nunca lo olvides los amo...Saga siguió dormido.

_**Que el monstruo ya se fue**_

_**¿Quién les dirá?**_

_**Viendo las estrellas**_

¿Tu crees que mi abuelita nos ve desde el cielo?-pregunto Kannon.

Si, ella siempre esta cuidando de nosotros.-afirmo Ryan.

Abuelo me podrías hablar más del reino de Poseidón.-expreso Kannon.

Por supuesto ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Ryan.

Todo...-dijo muy animado.

Bueno la entra al reino de Poseidón, se encuentra en la tierra gobernada por Odin señor de Asgar, hay encontraras la entra serás sumergido en un torbellino, luego podrás ver la magnificencia de el reino, que el cielo parece suspendido por el mar, es como ver el reino de la tierra, hay hermosas sirenas...-expreso Ryan.

Cuenta más abuelito por favor.-dijo emocionado Kannon.

Hay siete pilares que representan cada océano, y que rodean al gran soporte principal, el pilar del reino marino, cada pilar esta resguardado por una marina de Poseidón, que lo defenderá con su vida.-expreso Ryan.-Y a mañana te seguiré contando es hora de ir a dormir...

¿Abuelito tu fuiste marina de Poseidón?-pregunto Kannon.

Mañana...-dijo Ryan, y se llevo al pequeño.

Algún día tu mismo lo veraz.-expreso una voz...que se disperso con el mormullo del mar.

_**Que cuando crezcan**_

_**Podrán ser princesa o superman**_

_**¿Quién los vera crecer?**_

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, la paz nunca se encontró pero el motivo para seguir adelante si, los tres eran una familia y el recuerdo de su amada Moorín viviría en ellos siempre, arribaron a un puerto en Atenas, Ryan quiso estar más cercas de sus amados niños, sus hijos como el los llamaba, por que ya sabía la decisión que ambos habían tomado mucho antes que estos mismo le digieran

Atenas es hermosa tal y como la recordaba.-expreso Ryan.

Si.-afirmaron Saga y Kannon emocionados.- Esa noche seria la ultima que pasarían al lado de Ryan...

¡Vamos a ver los Propileos!-expreso emocionado Kannon.

¡No mejor el Partenón!-expreso Saga.

Los Propileos.-Kannon

PARTENON.-Saga

Los Propileos.-Kannon

PARTENON.-Saga

Iremos a los dos lugares.-afirmo Ryan, y así fue, cuando llegaron al Partenón ambos se quedaron maravillados.

Aquí fue donde conocí a su abuelita.-sonrió el con nostalgia y los abraza y comienza a llorar, él sabia que pasaría lo sentía, pero no podía cambiar el destino, se fueron a comer a estuvieron muy alegres, hasta la noche cuando, la lluvia amenazaba con caer, los dos se encontraban en aquella habitación, pronto Ryan pasaría por ellos para ir a cenar iría al restaurante de moda por esa tierra.

Ya es hora Saga.-expreso Kannon.

Si.-respondió, ambos tenían unas pequeñas maletas.-Hasta que nos convirtamos en unos verdaderos caballeros de Atena no podemos regresar con nuestro abuelito.

Si ambos se lo prometimos a nuestras abuelita y es tiempo de cumplir nuestra promesa.-sus jóvenes corazones estaban decididos.

Lo extrañare.-dijo Kannon.

Yo también, pero debemos hacerlo.-expreso Saga, ambos salen del hotel, rumbo al Santuario de Atenea...los relatos de abuela les daba una idea de como llegar a el...ambos comenzaron a llorar, pero el agua confundida sus lagrimas con ella misma, que caía a cantaros sobre sus cuerpos...

¡Saga y Kannon! ya vamos.-entro a su habitación...-Se han ido.

Perdona abuelito por nos habernos despido.-pensó Saga, que estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa y confiaba firmemente en que su abuelita los cuidaba desde el cielo.

Mis niños.-se tumbo sobre el piso, llorando.

Por que si lo hacíamos nos podríamos a ver arrepentido.-pensó Kannon, y sintió sus corazón quebrarse...Saga siempre fue más unido con su abuelita, el lo fue con su abuelito aunque a los dos los amaba...siempre se sintió así con su abuelito.

Nos volveremos a ver abuelito.-ambos los dijieron...

Los esperare...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ¿AMIGOS?

**_¿Quién va decirles que mamá debió quedarse?_**

_**Que papá debió afrontar la realidad**_

Ya tenían dos años en el Santuario ese día cumplirían su segundo año, tenía ya ocho años...

¡Ya despierten mocosos!-ese era el dulce despertar que siempre les deba Tristan, y al cual se acostumbraron, tenía que irse a entrenar pronto con él, no convenía hacerlo enojar, al fin al cabo el sería el que los entrenaría además así lo haría con mas ganas, ansiaban ver de nuevo a su abuelito...con toda el alma los deseaban ver...comenzaron a correr rumbo a la cascada.

Saga hoy hace dos años.-dijo Kannon "Que te dejamos abuelo pero te prometo que volveremos...con nuestras armaduras..."

Que vivimos aquí.-expreso Saga. "La promesa que te hice abuelita la cumpliré, juro que la haré, y que volveremos a vernos abuelito"

Si hace dos años que los tengo que soportar.-expreso Tristan molesto.- ¡1000! sentadillas a ahora, no se como los aguanto!

_**Unos caballeros pasaban por hay:**_

Hoy llego.-expreso uno en forma misteriosa.

¿Y dime es verdad? que será aprendiz de el...-respondió el otro curioso.

Si todo parece afirmarlo, después de los gemelos de Tristan hace mucho que no llegaban nuevos aprendices, aun no comprendo como el gran patriarca le dio a Tristan aprendices... ¿Cuál es la razón?-y se retiraron...

**Llego la hora del desayuno...se encontraban los gemelos bajo el árbol... Kannon comía una manzana.**

¡HOLA!.-llego gritando un niño de su misma edad de cabello castaño.

Hola.-respondió Kannon, en voz baja, Saga dormía en su regazo y no quería despertarlo...Tristan había estado de buenas, los dejado ir a desayunar...

¿Es tu hermano?-pregunto el muy alegre.

Si.-dijo el desconfiado, el joven era muy alegre, ellos se habían vuelto desconfiado hace unos años tal vez hubiera sido igual de alegre que él, los golpes de la vida lo habían hecho así con el único que podría mostrarse como era con Saga y Saga solo se portaba dulce con él.

Yo también tengo un hermano se llama Aioria.-dijo el muy sonriente se sentia feliz de haber encontrado amigos, si él ya los consideraba sus amigos, pensaba que al llegar al Santuario no tendría a nadie que fuera su amigo, alguien de su edad con quien compartir.

¿Así?-pregunto Kannon, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de Saga.

¡AIORIOS!-le grito un caballero de pelo verde muy brillante y amplia sonrisa.

Si maestro.-le respondió el.

Es hora de irnos.-dijo el caballero muy amablemente.

Nos vemos.-se despidió...

No crees que fuiste un poco descortés.-dijo Saga.

¿Estabas despierto?-le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Vas a ver.-y lo se empezaron a perseguir...

Aioros, no distraigas a los demás aprendices de caballeros.-le expreso con ternura -Ellos están también aquí para entrenar, para servir a nuestras diosa Atenea.

Si maestro, pero como usted lo dices los tres serviremos a nuestras diosa, seremos compañeros más que hermanos de guerra, compartiremos mucho y a la vez poco, podemos morir, o vivir mucho...-el maestro Sariel estaba sorprendido...-Me daría permiso de invitarlos a cenar esta noche a él y a su hermano.-expreso Aiorios.

Esta bien invítalos yo voy a pedirle permiso a su maestro para que los deje venir.-afirmo Sariel, Aiorios salio muy feliz en busca de ellos...

¡HABER! MOCOSOS INUTILES MUEVANSE.-estaban en el lago los hacía nadar contra la corriente, que era muy fuerte...-Si llegan podrán haraganear que eso es lo que les gusta.

¿Una carrera Saga?-dijo Kannon.

El que llegue al último es un cyclope.-rió Saga, ambos nadaron a toda velocidad...yyyy...

¡HOLA!.-grito a Aioros...

Hay esta de nuevo.-expreso malhumorado Kannon...

Yo que tu me apuraba.-Saga ya llevaba un poco de delantera...y pero Kannon lo alcanzo nadaba muy rápido.

Llegamos.-dijeron ambos agitados...

¡GANOOOOOOOOOOOOO KANNON! AHORA VAMONOS.-grito Tristan...

¡NO ES CIERTO LLEGARON EMPATE!-grito un Aiorios, cuando es golpeado por el cosmos de Tristan.

No es nadie pare meterse en asuntos que no le importan, si yo digo que gano Kannon es por que el gano.-expreso Tristan.

¡PERO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!--replico Aiorios desde el suelo.

CALLATE.-y Aiorios fue levantado en el aire y arrojado al agua...

Vamonos.-dijo Tristan...pero Saga no se fue...al contrario se metió al agua...iba por Aiorios, Saga sabía nada pero no también como su hermano...

¡VAMONOS KANNON!-le ordeno Tristan...no sabía que hacer ya estaba caminando...pero vio que su hermano tenía dificultad para ayudar a Aiorios y fue a ayudarlo... entre los dos sacaron a Aiorios de la cascada...

Mucha..s...gracias...-decía con dificultad...

No tienes por que darlas.-expreso Saga con una sonrisa...

Muchas gracias a ti también.-dijo Aiorios...Kannon ni contesto, me por dentro de el se dibujo una enorme sonrisa...

¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Saga.

Si muchas gracias...por preocuparse por mí...-dijo Aiorios.

No tienes por que darlas, para eso estamos los amigos.-dijo Saga.

Amigos.-afirmo Aiorios y le tendió su mano y Saga la recibió... -Y tu Kannon amigos también...-Saga miro a Kannon y este tendió la mano

Amigos.-así se creaba una nueva amistad.

¿Quién va decirles que mamá debió quedarse¿

Que papá debió afrontar la realidad


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6: DIVINO TESORO ES LA AMISTAD**_

Al fin terminamos.-dijo Kannon mientras se sentaba.

Si, estubo bastante pesado el día de hoy.-respondió Saga.

Y el de Ayer, y el anteayer-dijo Kannon con el ceño fruncido

Jajajajajaja te vez gracioso.-dijo Saga, y ira verdad ambos estaban llenos de tierra.

Jajajaj tu también lo estas Saga.-expreso Aiorios

Jajajajaj si tienes razón.-se comenzó a reír Kannon y choco las manos con Aiorios, en eso Saga le avienta tierra a Aiorios.

Ahora tu también.-y todos comenzaron a reír jugando con la tierra por un buen rato, hasta que se sentaron.

En todo lo que has estado en el Santuario no nos has presentado a tu hermano.-expreso Saga.

Si, lo queremos conocer.-expreso Kannon, mientras se lavaba la cara en la cascada.

Pronto lo conocerán.-dijo Aiorios, mientras mojaba a Saga y este a su vez es aventando por Kannon.

¡KANNON!- se quejaron y este se avienta en forma de bomba al agua, y comienzan a jugar, A Kannon le había costado trabajo aceptar que le caía bien Aiorios, pero al final lo hizo.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión:**

¡Ni un centavo! Te corresponde Shadir-grito Ryan

Me corresponde la mitad de su fortuna-dijo Shadir.

No te corresponde nada, me oyes-dijo Ryan muy molesto.

Por supuesto que me corresponde era mi madre, y por lo tanto parte de su fortuna es mía.-expreso Shadir.

Todo se lo ha dejado a Saga y Kannon, toda su fortuna pasara a sus manos, como lo establece su testamento, así lo dispuso y así se hará.-dijo Ryan.

A mis hijos...vaya noticia.-respondió Shadir.

Ya has desperdiciado todo tu dinero en las apuestas ¿No?-pregunto Ryan.

Es asunto que no te importa.-respondió Shadir.

Así que olvídalo, mi fortuna y la de tu madre pasaran a manos de Saga y Kannon.-dijo Ryan.-Y lárgate.

_**De regreso al santuario**_

Hoy les toca ir a traer provisiones.-expreso Tristan...

Si señor Tristan.-dijeron los dos.

Tome, y compren comida buena.-le avienta un morral, se oye un chiflido.

Y díganle al maleducado de aprendiz del Sariel, que se comporte no estamos en la montaña y ahora lárguense.-dice Tristan.

Jejeje no le caigo bien a su maestro.-dijo Aiorios

Ni nosotros así que apúrenle una carrera hasta...el pueblo.-expreso Saga.

¡Les voy a ganar!-grito Kannon

¡Estas loco pez! tu ganaras el agua pero yo gano en tierra.-dijo Saga.

¡Les voy a ganar!-expreso Aiorios.

Lo veremos.-corrieron, sintieron el aire sobre cara, era delicioso sentir el aire sobre su rostro...llegaron los tres empatados.

¡Hay que ir por la carne!-y fueron había muchas tiendas.

Si y por leche, a mi hermano le encanta la leche.-dijo Aiorios

¿Leche?-preguntaron los dos.

Si.-afirmo el joven

¡Yo quiero dulce de coco!-dijo Kannon

No de fresa.-corrigió Saga

Coco

Fresa

Coco

Fresa

¡Piña!-grito Aiorios

Coco

Piña

Fresa.-así se fueron discutiendo, burlándose.

Mira que hermoso collar Greshia-Expreso un guapo hombre, Geshia tenía el cabello azul, al igual que sus hijos.

Si cómpralo.-expreso ella y salio de la tienda...

Tristan es un...-dijo Saga cuando vio a su madre de frente, lucía como siempre tan hermosa, sintió sus piernas flaquear...quería correr a abrazarla, pero recodo lo que paso años atrás, como ella al igual que su padre los había abandonado.

¿Saga...eres tu?-pregunto aquella mujer que según las personas decían que era su madre, pero más madre había sido Moorín, ella los ama más aya de la tumba.

¿Saga que te pasa?-cuando Kannon vio a su madre, sintió ni el mismo supo miedo, alegría angustia rencor.

Saga...Kannon.-los vio Greshia a sus hijos...hay como habían crecido...tenía ya ocho años.

Vamonos.-ambos se fueron, dejando a una Greshia, petrificada.-Tenemos mucho que hacer, para estar perdiendo el tiempo

_**Que esa calle donde pasan**_

_**Cada fría madrugada es su hogar**_

Saga...Kannon...-se quedo hay en medio de la gente.

¿Quién es esa señora?-pregunto Aiorios

No la conocemos.-dijo cortante Saga

Es cierto, no la conocemos ni nos importa conocerla.-respondió Kannon.

Vamos a seguir comprando las cosas.-así se fueron, ambos estaban sorprendidos de ver a su madre hay.

Vamos Greshia, vamos-la apresuraba su esposo.

Si.-era jalada por ese.

No comprendo por que no podemos aun tener mi heredero, pero hoy iremos con el doctor.

Claro.-entraron con el médico, fueron recibidos rápidamente.

Señora sus exámenes estarán hoy en la tarde, puede pasar por ellos.-y se marcharon.

¡Hoy en la tarde les presentare a Aioria!-dijo feliz Aiorios

Si.-dijeron los dos que estaban como en otro mundo.

_**Si serás tu o seré yo**_

_**Si serás tu o seré yo**_

Hay un cosmos muy poderoso igual al de...-expreso el gran patriarca

Si, son dos cosmos muy parecidos, igual a su poder, pero cada uno diferente a la vez, vi brillar la constelación, su constelación, su renacimiento comienza.-expreso el caballero de Libra de los 5 picos.

Por eso te llame, tu crees que sea posible.-expreso el gran patriarca.

¿Lo recuerdas a la perfección no es así?-dijo Libra.

Por su puesto, pero no lo creía posible...

Lo es.-respondió el otro.- Tantos años y mis ojos lo podrán volver a ver.

Gran Maestro...no me diga...que-expreso Tristan.

Si estas en lo correcto.-le respondió.

**Estaban cenando**

¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?-pregunto a si mismo Saga

No nos debe de importar, tal y como no le importamos.-expreso Kannon.

Si.-respondió Saga.

¿Cómo crees que será la armadura que portaremos? Será como la de mi abuelito-pregunto Kannon.

No se yo creo, que será una sencilla pero muy hermosa, como siempre dijo mi abuelita.-respondió Saga.

A mi siempre me ha causado curiosidad eso, como serán las armaduras, a Tristan jamás lo hemos visto puesto con la suya.-dijo Kannon.

Auch.-se quejo una voz.

¿Qué traes en ese bulto?-pregunto Saga

¿Si que traes?-repregunto Kannon.

Es mi hermano Aioria.-y destapa el busto, dejando a ver a un bebe hermoso moreno, muy parecido a él y este les sonreía.

Es un bebe…

Si por eso, no había podido estar con nosotros, hoy lo saque sin permiso de Sariel.

Ammmigoos...-balbució Aioria...el bebe gateo hasta...los gemelos y les levanto los brazos.

Quieren que lo carguen, le han caído muy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa el aspirante de Sagitario, ambos no supieron pero el bebe les había ganado el corazón.

Mira que hermoso eres.-decía Saga

Si más hermoso que su hermano, pero que cosa tan linda.-le hacía caritas al bebe

Wua Sa...g...-balbuceaba

Kannon, Kannon.-expresaba Kannon

Kkkka o.-balbuceo.

Somos tus tíos Saga y Kannon.-así empezaron a formar una pequeña familia...

Ya no puede tener más hijos.-esa voz se repetía mil veces en la cabeza de Grecia nunca más, como fue jaloneada por su esposo insultada como estéril...seca...ya nunca más...

Nunca más...

_**¡Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi fic! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: DESTINO**

¡Aioria! Quédate quieto.-se quejaba Aiorios...

¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Kannon que entraba por la ventana.

Si este pequeño león esta muy inquieto.-se quejo Aiorios.

A ver Aioria, ven con Tío Kannon, ve como has crecido estas enorme ¡Serás una gran león!.-el niño se tranquilizo, y se dejo vestir, muy fácil...

¡Oye! pequeño tramposo.-le hizo cosquillas al pequeño.

Jajajaja.-Kannon estallo en risas...

Te quiere mucho.-expreso Aiorios.

Como yo lo quiero.-expreso Kannon...

¿Donde esta Saga?-pregunto Aiorios.

Esta con Tristan en su clásica prueba mensual.-dijo Kannon.-En unas dos horas terminará, cada mes nos evalúa para ver que tan fuertes nos hemos vueltos, nunca es suficiente para él, y comienza a quejarse de que no servimos, de que somos los peores aprendices de caballeros, eso es mes con mes.

¿Y tú?-pregunto mientras le daba el biberón a Aioria.

Yo fui primero.-dijo mientras tomaba entre brazos a al pequeño león.-No tardara en llegar Saga.

El manto sagrado de Geminis.-expreso Shion.-Después de todos estos años ha decidido volver a buscar a quién tendrá el honor de portarlo... ¿Cómo será esta vez? su portador, Geminis los gemelos, el bien y el mal, que habita en cada uno de nosotros donde se posicione más marcara el destino de la persona.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos Shion de Aries, o debo decirte nuevo patriarca.-dijo una voz burlona, que su cosmos se extendía por todo el rencinto-

¿Eres tú?-pregunto Shion, entre miedo y alegría

Claro que soy yo, o pensabas que jamás volverías a saber de mi, después de aquel suceso que tu supiste aprovechar muy bien tanto que vete donde estas, ¿Las promesas se las lleva el viento no es así?-expreso la voz.

¡Muestrate!-ordeno Shion.

Sabes a mi no me puedes ordenar, Gran Patriarca, nos vemos pronto-el cosmos desaparecía.

¡NO TE VAYAS!-le grito

A se me olvidaba decirte…el manto ya tiene aspirantes.-expreso la voz.-Y bien sabes a quienes me refiero.

¿A penas de te dejo venir?-pregunto Kannon a un Saga que entraba.

Si, no me dijiste que esta vez estaba tan histérico.-expreso Saga.

Pero, estabas preparado de que te quejas.-respondió esta vez Kannon.

Presta a mi sobrino.-le quito de los brazos a Aioria.

Aioria es un consentido.-dijo Aiorios que entraba con una charola de comida.

¡NO!-afirmaron los gemelos.

Tiitooos-pronuncio el pequeño bebe, comieron y bromearon, salieron fuera del templo estaban rumbo a donde estaba descansando unos caballeros de plata, vieron algo un bulto cafe...

Como entrenan.-se burlo Kannon.

¡Kannon no te burles!-lo regaño Saga

¡Oye!-lo miro Kannon

¡No vayan a peliar!-se quejo Aiorios.

¡Es que Saga!-se quejo Kannon

¡Es que Kannon!-se quejo Saga

NI SE LES OCURRA, PELIAR.-se quejo Aiorios.

Ja, ja.-reía el bebe.

Ya ven le damos risa al bebe, en lugar de dar miedo.-expreso Saga

Es que siempre pasa, lo mismo ustedes discuten y yo tratando de arreglar las cosas termino peliando.

¿Qué será?-pregunto Kannon, y antes de que la pregunta fuera respondida, Saga ya estaba viendo que era el bulto junto con Aiorios, pues era Kannon quien traía en brazos a Aioria.

Es una persona, hay que ayudarla se ve muy mal.-afirmo Saga, mientras la ponía en su regazo.

Si voy por agua.-afirmo Aiorios.

Hay que llevarla hacia la sombra, el sol le puede hacer mayor daño.-expreso Kannon.

Si.-expreso Saga...no supieron ni como lo hicieron, pero la llevaron a la sombra.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se ve muy mal, tiene mucha fiebre. Estaba temblando mucho.

Tenemos que ayudarla.-expreso Kannon.

Aquí esta el agua.-llego Aiorios trataban de que se le bajara la fiebre, pero no podían...parecía prácticamente imposible hacerlo, esto los ponía muy nerviosos...

Llévate a Aioria-dijo Saga, ya se estaba poniendo muy frió.

Le puede hacer daño al pequeño, se puede enfermar.-dijo Kannon.

Esta bien, pero regreso.-expreso Aiorios.

Estas pensando lo mismo que yo.-expreso Kannon.

Si, regreso cuídala.-Saga fue corriendo a donde a la casa bueno si se le podía llamar así, entro corriendo, tomo un pequeño bolsa que contenía el dinero que guardaba Tristan, que le era otorgado por el Gran Patriarca para comprar provisiones y emprendió de nuevo un camino...corría con todas sus fuerzas, cualquier sacrificio por salvar una vida humana, esa bolsa sería la salvación de la persona y la condena de ellos, pero bien valía la pena si se podía salvar una vida…

Se pondrá furioso, pero si se salva valdrá la pena-pensó Kannon mientras colocaba un paño en la frente.-Eres una mujer.

Llego hasta un pequeño gran edificio.

**"HOSPITAL DE LA CARIDAD"**

Un doctor, necesito un doctor.-expresa Saga.

¿Para qué lo necesitas?-pregunto una enfermera.

Una persona, esta muy grave, necesita que un doctor la vaya a ver, no le hemos podido bajar la fiebre.-dijo.

No hay ninguno disponible.-expreso secamente un doctor muy joven.

Pero por favor debe haber alguno, por favor esta muy mal.-suplico Saga.

No y no, podemos atenderlo, Lucy dale una paleta y que se vaya.-expreso el joven doctor.

Yo voy con él.-expreso un anciano medico.-El doctor esta para salvar vidas no para hacer rico.

Vamos, yo le llevo.-respondió Saga.

No, por favor ya no.-gritaba la mujer.

Cálmese nadie le hará daño.-Kannon la abrazaba, estaba temblando demasiado.

No por favor no más.-gritaba, Saga iba con el doctor, el anciano hombre apenas podía caminar.

Nadie le hará daño, yo la protegeré-la abrazo con más fuerza su cosmos se volvía muy calido y la comenzaba a tranquilizar

El tiempo pasaba lentamente...

KANNON, SAGA, SALGAN RAPIDO.-gritaba Tristan furioso.

Oh no.-pensó Kannon.

DONDE ESTAN INUTILES! Y AHORA LADRONES, MÁS LES VALE QUE SALGAN.-grito Tristan.

REGRESO, NO POR FAVOR, NO DEJES QUE ME TOQUE.-grito la mujer.

No es él, es otra persona, no le pasara nada.-volvía a encender sus cosmos.

Hay estas grandísimo idiota, nunca debes encender tu cosmos si no quieres que alguien te encuentre.-expreso Tristan.- ¿O a caso será este un reto? para probarme tu fuerza.-corrió como perro de cacería por su presa.

Corramos, nos puede lastimar.-expresaba la mujer.

Yo la protegeré.-le dijo Kannon con dulzura.

¿Y quién te protegerá a ti?-expreso Tristan que estaba furioso-¿A quién tienes abrazado? AL INUTIL DE TU HERMANO.

¡MI HERMANO NO ES NINGÚN INÚTIL!-grito furioso Kannon.

A no, fíjate se esta escondiendo de mi, prefiere que tu seas él que se sacrifique, anda se hombrecito Saga párate.-expreso el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Kannon, la persona temblaba sin parar, y Kannon intensificaba su cosmos, la protegería no le pasaría nada, se empezó a crear una imagen doble...él no lo pudo hacer con su abuela, lo haría con ella...por su Moorín.

Tu inútil ilusión no podrá evitar que te encuentre.-Tristan se acercaba cuando lanzaba uno de sus ataques de los cuales estos estaban debilitando el pero...de pronto se sintió otro cosmos protector su ilusión se volvía cada vez más fuerte aparecieron varios Sagas y Kannon, no se sabía quien era cada uno, era Saga que llegaba con el doctor.

¿Con qué quieren jugar?-los retos y golpeaba cada una de las ilusión las cuales no se desvanecían al contrario permanencia más fuertes y se movían se sintió una explosión de dos cosmos.

De pronto la constelación de Geminis brillo con más intensidad que nunca, en el cielo.

Ellos son tus aspirantes...no es así.-expreso Shion

¿Ya llegamos cómo esta?-pregunto Saga.

Esta muy mal no se le ha bajado la fiebre, ha estado temblado mucho y comenzó a delirar.-expreso Kannon.

Con que al fin llegas inútil.-expreso Tristan.

No es forma de tratar a un niño así-expreso el doctor mientras se inclinaba para atender a la enfermera...-Este niño fue hasta el pueblo a traerme para que viera a un paciente y por lo que veo este otro pequeño ha estado cuidando de esta mujer, muy bien no son ningunos inútiles.-la atendió con sumo cuidado.

Se tiene que largar de aquí.-expreso Tristan

No lo harás hasta que no termine su trabajo.-expresaron ambos gemelos.

Ya arreglaremos cuentas.-el doctor termino trbajo...

¿Cuánto le debemos doctor?-pregunto Saga.

Nada niño, te dejo estas medicinas, cuídenla necesitara mucho reposo me marcho vendré a verla mañana.-expreso el doctor.

Pero.-dijo Kannon.-Sus honorarios

No te preocupes déjenlo así.-y se marcha.

Tendrá que tomar reposo en la calle al igual que ustedes, se largan en este precioso momento, ha desobedecido todas las normas, se ha enfrentado a su maestro nunca servirán como caballeros de Atenea ni de otra orden, son inservibles, yo los trate de hacer caballeros, pero véanse tu de enfermerita de una pordiosera atacase a tu maestro ambos los hicieron sabiendo que esto significaba la expulsión...el destierro...y tu un vulgar ladrón.-expreso Tristan.

Esta bien nos iremos pero hasta mañana que ella se encuentre bien, pero nosotros no hicimos nada malo, so ayudamos a salvar una vida, y si eso amerita la expulsión la aceptaremos.-expreso Saga.

Nosotros estamos para proteger al más débil al necesitado.-dijo Kannon

¡Cállense!-les grito

Si estos no son los principios de un caballero, entonces nosotros no quedemos ser uno, como le dijimos mañana nos iremos cuando ella pueda caminar.-hay se quedaron cuidando la mujer, Tristan no los pudo correr.

Haga lo que quieran.-expreso Tristan a la mañana siguiente.

Vamonos.-expreso Saga mientras entre los dos cargaba la mujer.

Vamos.-respondió Kannon comenzaron a caminar de pronto en la entrada les esperaba Aiorios junto con el pequeño Aioria.

No pueden irse.-expreso Aiorios

Cuidada mucho a nuestro sobrinito.-expreso Kannon.

En nosotros siempre encontrara un familia.-expreso Saga, Aioria empezó a llorar.-Algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Si, y será muy pronto.-besaron la frente del pequeño, cuando empezaron a caminar.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: ESTE ES TU LUGAR

Ustedes no se pueden ir.-dijo Shion el Gran Patriarca.

Claro que podemos ya estamos desterrados de aquí, que no le dijo Tristan? que no somos bienvenidos, que ayudar a otros es malo, que proteger a las personas... nos vamos.-expreso Kannon enfadado.

Gran Patriarca, Graciaas pero nos tenemos que ir, ya que como se lo dijo mi hermano nosotros ya hemos sido desterrados y no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-respondio Saga.

Ustedes no se pueden ir de aquí, por que uds son los aspirantes al manto sagrado de Geminis, ayer la constelación su costelación brillar por uds.-expreso Shion.

jajaja no le creemos es cuento, que Tristan esta triste por que no tendra ya a su perros para que los trate como el desee?-dijo Kannon.

Kannon calla!-ordeno Saga.

Por que hermano?-pregunto Kannon.-Tristan nos trataba peor que basura, y lo seguiamos aguantando por que queriamos servir a Atenea, pero si esto es servir a Atenea ser egoistas y solo pensar en uno mismo, creo que eso mejor lo aprendo en otro lado, aquí todo apesta, no es como el agua pura y cristalina, que no es corrompida.

La forma de enseñar de Tristan es dura, pero lo aceptabamos por que creiamos que sufrimiento y dolor llevaban a una verdadera recompensa, que cuando fueramos caballeros ya estariamos acostumbrado al dolor, y asi nos volveriamos más fuerte.-dijo Saga.

Vaya las victimas.-de mofo Tristan.

Pudrete en el infierno.-dijo Kannon.

Es cierto todo esto Tristan?-pregunto Shion.

Les cree a estos mocosos? la verdad es que quieren hacerse las victimas, y los grandes heroes pero la verdad es que son uno inutiles, y que por eso largan, por que no pueden resisitir un entrenamiento como se debe.-respondio Tristan...

Aquí y ahora te voy a callar esa bocota.-dijo Kannon y Saga.

Veamos que pueden hacer.-así comenzo la pelea entre los disipulos y su maestro, si a esa cosa se le puede llamar maestro, la mujer fue dejada al cuidado de Aiorios.

Noooo los pueden lastimar.-expresaba la mujer.

No se preocupe señora ellos estaran bien.-respondio Aiorios..."Tienen que estar bien"

Tristan comenzo el ataque a los gemelos el caballero lanzo su ataque de cadenas de luz...pero varios Saga y Kannon lo esperaban

Maestro le gusta su tecnica?-pregunto Kannon cuando lanzo una patada.

No mucho, no causa dolor, pero que se podía esperar de un chiquillo como tu.-respondio Tristan, en eso es golpeado por Saga.-Y mira a quien tenemos aquí al ladronzuelo...

Mi hermano no es un ladron...lo es ud.-Kannon lo golpea, Saga y Kannon brincan hacia el suelo junto con los demas...-EXPLOSION ILUSION!-sientos de golpes caia sobre Tristan, pero este los equivaba, y lso empezo a golpear...

Señor...no permita que los lastime.-se arrastro la mujer con Shion.

Calma señor nada les pasara.-y la verdad nadie podría creer eso, ya que Tristan les estaba dando una paliza a los gemelos...

INUTILES! JAMAS EN SU VIDA DIGNA QUE FUERON MIS DISCIPULOS!-Tristan atacaba con furia...mientras los gemelos trataban de seguir la lucha...cada uno trataba de dar su mejor ataque...pero todo parecia en vano...

Ni quien lo quiera decir.-respondio Kannon.

Jajaja parece una burla, que uds sean lo supuesto elegios por el manto de Geminis, el gran patriaca ya estan envejeciendo, uds escoria.-rio Tristan.

Esto no es el fin.-dijo Saga.

Esto es solo el principio.-expreso Kannon.

jajaja estan practimente derrotados.-Tristan ataco de nuevo.

Un cosmo impresionante se hizo presente, la union de los gemelos se hizo presente, ambos explotaron su cosmo al maximo...

EXPLOSION ILUSION!

Un rico aroma se expandida por el templo de Geminis:

Ya llegamos!-grito un feliz Saga.

siiiiiiiii! llegamos.-dijo un Kannon feliz.

Como estubo su entrenamiento?-pregunto Myar

Bien, aunque Aiorios, casi derrota a Saga, pero yo lo salve.-dijo Kannon.

Eso es mentira Myar! al que casi derrotan es a otro, no andes diciendo lo que no es cierto.-Saga se sonrojo.

Ya esta lista la comida.-dijo Myar.

Gracias! Myar.-comenzaron a comer, Myar es la mujer a la que ayudaron, era una dulcuzura de mujer, su cara esta desfigurada, pero su belleza radicaba en su corazón.

Buenas tardes.-dijo Sariel caballero de Leo y maestro de Aiorios.

Hola!-grito Aiorios, Sariel traia en brazos a Aioria.-Que rico huele, podemos comer aquí? huele deliciosa no como la comida de mi maestro

Aiorios!-le dio un cozcorron...

Nos permitirian comer aquí-dijo una apenado Sariel.-Es que por cuidar a Aioria de me quemo la comida.-sonrio apenado.

Otro plato!-dijo Saga.

Yo pense que el gloton era Kannon!-dijo Aiorios.

jajajajajja.-rieron todos...

Va a cumplir un año ya aquí señorita Myar.-dijo Sariel.

Si señor Sariel, estor feliz vivo con mis adorados niños.-sonrio la mujer.

Vamos a ir?-pregunto Kannon.

Si!-grito emocionado Aiorios.

No, no, no-dijo Saga.

si, si , si.-Kannon.

No, no, no.-Saga.

Si, si, si.-Kannon

No, no, no.-Saga.

Si, si, si.-Kannon

No, no, no.-Saga.

Si, si, si.-Kannon

No vamos ir a explorar Star Hill! es territorio sagrado de Atenea.-dijo Saga.-Hasta que no seamos caballeros no se nos esta permitido estar hay, debemos respectar las reglas.

Saga, tu no respectas mucho las reglas que digamos, quien fue el entro a la habitaciones del Patriacar, que entro a donde se guardan las 12 armaduras doradas... quien se probo las armaduras, quien se agarro alegando con el portero, quien robo los dulces de Myar.-dijo Kannon.

Ya, ya esta bien, vamos.-dijo Saga.

Hoy en la noche vamos.-Aiorios.

Podemos dejarlos juntos, así no se daran cuenta de nuestra ausencia.-dijo Saga.

Hey picaro...ya lo he dicho mi hermano es un genio.-respondio Kannon.

En el Salon Principal:

Querido Shion tanto tiempo, no me estrañabas?-pregunto la voz que venía a visitarlo.

Por qué no te presentas ante mi?-pregunto Shion.

Por que no se me da la gana, además a mi no puedes ordenar no soy un caballero a tu servicio, yo sirvo a otra persona-respondio la voz.

Vienes a visitarlos, a los aspirantes.-dijo Shion.

Por supuesto, además son magnificos, pero dime ya has pensado quien te va a suceder en el mando del Santuario? si tu no eres eterno como Atenea, ni si quiera tienes caballero que te remplaze yo creo que otra guerra santa ya no la resistes-expreso burlona la voz.

Pero si tanto los quieres, por que dejaste que peliaran contra Tristan? siendo un caballero de plata lo pudo haber dejado muy lastimados.-dijo Shion.

Lo dudo, ellos son terriblemente muy fuertes, además yo lo escogi, si yo fui.-respondio la voz.

Tu eso no es verdad es la armadura quien los escoge no tu! Tu no puedes hacerlo.-replico.

Claro que puedo, además aun soy yo DORADO DE GEMINIS.-replico la voz.

TEMPLO DE GEMINIS:

Gracias por ayudarme a cuidar a Aioria-dijo Sariel.

No tienes por qué darlas.-dijo Myar.

Ya se durmieron los chicos?-pregunto Sariel.

Si, pobres estan muy cansados, hoy fueron al pueblo a llevar unas cartas.-dijo Myar.

Si.-respondio Sariel.

No les pregunte para quien eran, pero ambos iban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez alegres.-dijo ella.

CAMINO A STAR HILL

Saga guianos.-dijo Aiorios.-Kannon nos ha hecho perder ya mas de 3 veces, ya quierio llegar.

Oye se ve diferente en la mañana...no nos hemos perdido hemos conocido mas de aquí-dijo Kannon sonrojado.

Mejor di que nos perdimos.-dijo Saga.

No nos perdimos!-alego Kannon.

O no van a discutir otra vez y acepta pro primera vez en tu vida Kannon, que tenemos razón y que nos perdimos.-expreso Aiorios con voz autoritara.

...-Kannon.

Bueno Saga, guianos que tu lo sabes hacer muy bien.-dijo Aiorios.

Estos es un complot! contra mi.-dijo Kannon ofendido.

Ya pareces politico hermanito.-dijo Saga...

SIIIIII TU Y EL ESTAN COMPLOTEANDO EN MI CONTRA.-se hacia el ofendido Kannon.

Hermano creo que estas bien muchas peliculas de suspenso.-Saga le dio la palmadita en la espalda.-Y MEJOR SIGAMEN! PRONTO LLEGAREMOS...

O.o nuevas aventuras de los 3? que pasara en Star Hill

O.o el complot mauajajajaja

Quien es la adorable voz que visita a Shion.

Sariel y Myar hay algo entre ellos? bebe Aioria creciendo mucho.


End file.
